


Nathan

by Fringuello



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Fanart, Gen, Happy Birthday Zaniida, Unseen Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello
Summary: A physical recreation of Nathan as a rag doll, as worked out by Zaniida and merionees for Zaniida's "Unseen Things" story.





	Nathan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Care of the Unseen Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156940) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 
  * Inspired by [July Prompt 2019: Push Outside Your Comfort Zone!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 

> Happy birthday, Zaniida!


End file.
